As is well known in the medical field, there is an increasingly occurring problem where connective tissue, such as tendons and ligaments, tear or detach from the associated bone. While this invention is not limited to the method of incisions used in this type of operation, there is a trend in this type of operation to use arthroscopic surgical techniques rather than cutting large incisions in the tissue of the patient for performing the reattachment operation in this medical procedure. A typical problem that is the concern of this invention, although not the only one, is the tear or detachment of the soft tissue in the rotator cuff as to where the supraspinatus tendon separates from the humerus. In this type of medical procedure the advent of the knotless suture has played an important roll in allowing the surgeon to perform this type of operation using arthroscopic techniques. In this type of operation, typically, an anchor is inserted into the bone and suture is wrapped around the tendon and connected to the anchor. Obviously, the suture requires a given amount of tension so as to cinch the tendon to the bone while not adversely affecting the intergrity of the suture. A good example of a suture applied in this manner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,415 granted to Eddy H. Del Rio and William E. Anspach, III, the joint inventors of the present invention, which is incorporated in its entirety herein. As described in this patent, the surgeon before clamping the suture pulls on the reaches of the suture so as to apply the proper amount of tension in order to cinch the tendon to the bone. A problem associated with this procedure is that the amount of force that the surgeon requires to pull the suture to the desired position is either difficult because of the necessary force required or that the surgeon has other things going on while he is pulling on the suture and it may be cumbersome to make that pull. Accordingly, this invention is intended to solve this problem by providing mechanism that applies the tension necessary to cinch the tendon to the bone and facilitate this action so that the task of cinching the tendon to the bone is less cumbersome.